Ghost Ship
by ashlyns
Summary: After the Black Pearl is found floating in the middle of the ocean, abbandoned, crew and captain missing, Will and Elizabeth begin to search the seas for their missing friend...as strange things begin to happen in the Caribbean. Will they find Jack in tim
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone! I just thought up this idea while watching America's Most Wanted and I had to put it up. I'll write more, I should be working on my other fics but what are u gonna do, eh? I hope u like it and I know where it's going already. Thanx!

-I don't own POTC but I wish I did. LOL

Chapter One: Ghost Ship

Elizabeth Swann walked swiftly across the dirt road and through a wooden gate that lined the small field. Green grass surrounded small stunted trees and the cliff over looking the water was shimmering in the afternoon light. Waves lapped the golden beach as small black shapes moved crates onto ships. It was the perfect day.

Ahead was a sunbathed dirt path, weaved in and out of the grass. She had walked this way everyday for two months and knew where she was going so well she could walk it in the dark.

She entered a small forest near the edge of the cliff and wended her way between spiky bushes and stringy grass. Her dress snagged on an overhanging branch for a moment but she disentangled herself and continued on. When she reached a small clearing overlooking the bay she smiled.

Will Turner, the love of her life, sat underneath a large tree, one leg pulled up the his chest, the other straight out in front of him. His head was back, eyes closed against the glare of the sunlight dancing on the water, a smile on his face.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment and watched him, her own smile tugging at her mouth. He was so handsome, curly brown hair pulled back in a tail at the base of his skull. She couldn't believe she was fortunate enough to be with him, and soon marrying him.

She crossed the clearing and sat down beside him, sweeping her long white dress out around her on the faded green blanket. Will smiled but didn't open his eyes. "I didn't think you'd ever come." He said, finally cracking an eye open to watch her. Elizabeth smiled.

"Would I ever miss it?" Will shrugged and pulled himself away from the tree and Elizabeth peeked into the basket beside him. It was full of fruit and nothing else.

"No sandwiches today?" She asked. Will shook his head and reached behind him, pulling out a blue bottle and two glasses. Elizabeth knew better to think it was wine and watched him closely with a raised eyebrow.

"It's water, pretend its wine." He said, glaring at the bottle for a minute. "I couldn't…"

"It's perfect." Elizabeth said, lowering his hand and leaning in. She kissed him tenderly and then reached into the basket. The fruit inside was excellent, but not as lovely as their conversation.

They chatted about the coming wedding and the future, and finally their theories on what Jack was up to.

"I heard a story about him going back to Britain." Will said. Will shook his head and watched the water in the bay. Elizabeth followed his gaze and saw the Dauntless was still not back.

"Do you think they'll catch him?" She asked. Will shook his head and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"No. They'll never catch him." Will smiled. "Never." Elizabeth smiled back and watched the bay for a moment longer before looking back down at her engagement ring. It glowed white in the sun. In a week they would be married. She giggled and he looked over at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth laughed, hiding her face with her hand. Will grabbed her and shoved her onto the blanket, making her laugh harder. He kissed her again and her laughter died. Soon, they would be together forever and nothing would stop that. Nothing…

James Norrington stood at the wheel beside his helm's man, eyes scanning the crystalline water around him. He'd been searching for Jack Sparrow day and night but only half-heartedly. He'd grown a new respect for the pirate captain and that sickened him.

Gillette was at the other end of the ship, a telescope scanning the water ahead of the ship. Norrington sighed resignedly. Another day, another bust. He was just thinking of going below when a yell from Gillette drew his cabin from his mind.

"The Pearl!" He screamed, looking back excitedly. Everyone on deck stopped what they were doing and watched Gillette with baited breath. "She's there!"

Norrington rushed across the deck at a fast walk and took the telescope from Gillette, staring through it. At first he saw nothing but as he scanned the water he was met by a small dot on the horizon. It looked like the Pearl but he wasn't sure. It could be a merchant ship.

He ordered the men to get ready to meet up with them. He knew not to put anything against Sparrow and his crew. They neared the Pearl quickly, with full wind behind them but it wasn't fast enough for Norrington. He could make out the Pearl's sails and see the deck clearly. There was no movement on board, the sails were up and the ship listed slightly to the left. Other then that, it looked fine. Where was the crew.

Expecting a trap, Norrington lined up his men and gave them hurried instructions before going back to the bow as the Dauntless leveled up with the Black Pearl.

She was silent. There was no one above deck and no disturbance. It looked as though the whole crew had simply gone below. Norrington's sharp eyes swept the lower deck's portholes but there was nothing. The black paint glistened on it's sides and the sails undulated in the wind, creaking the cables.

They laid down planks and hooks to keep the ship close and his armed men passed over first, searching the deck. When all was clear above, they began moving below. There was nothing, no one was on board. The Navy searched in every nook and cranny. It was a ghost ship.

"There is no one on the ship, sir." Gillette reported. Norrington glared at the ship as though there was some hidden and dirty secret he'd overlooked. "She'd dead, a small hole in the side but it can be patched up well enough. There are rowboats everywhere so they didn't desert."

"What about the Captain's cabin?" Norrington asked. Gillette shook his head.

"No sir, no one in there. The bed is empty and messy, like Sparrow had got up and left. Clothes scattered on the floor and a few plates on the table. A candle on the night table had burned out, it was lit for a while." Norrington pulled his coat closer to himself and crossed the plank onto the ship.

It had a deserted and cold feel but he ignored it and moved across the deck and into Sparrow's cabin. It was dark inside and dirty. Rum bottles littered the floor near the bed and door. He kicked them away and moved to the cabinet in the corner. A rum bottle fell out and hit the floor near his feet, smashing over his shiny black boots and onto his pants. He grimaced and closed the door, moving to the dresser.

Rifling through the drawers, he found almost nothing except a few bandanas, shirts, pants and a aged paper with a untidy scrawl on it. Norrington read a few lines and threw it into the drawer, slamming the drawer with a snap.

The table was littered with maps, bottles of ink and quills. Norrington rifled through them and finally gave up. There was nothing important there. He was just about to go when his hand accidentally hit a small inkbottle and it rolled across the table and off the side, hitting the wooden floor and smashing across the hard wood. Bending down to wipe ink off his already dirtied boots, Norrington noticed a folded piece of ripped parchment on the ground, under the table. He grabbed it and ripped it open.

Loopy letters spelled out…

"Help me." Norrington whispered, flipping the letter over. There was nothing on the other side. He handed it to Gillette and looked around the room again. There was nothing else of interest.

"'Help me'?" Gillette asked, looking up. "Was this Sparrow?" Norrington shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"No. I'm not sure if he can read let alone write." He looked around and took the paper from his first officer. Running a finger over the words, he folded the letter again and pushed it into his pocket. "Send men over to the Black Pearl and get her ready to move. We're taking her back to Port Royal."

Gillette looked haunted for a moment. "Sir, we don't know what happened to them. There's no blood, no bodies…not evidence that anything happened. The men won't want to…" Norrington looked at him sharply. Gillette saluted. "Yes sir." She walked off, closing the cabin door behind him. Norrington took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. What had happened here? Where were Sparrow and his crew? How would he tell Elizabeth?


	2. Ill Tidings

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the great reviews. This chapter, like the last was hastily written and I'm sorry. Please keep reading and reviewing, it has a great plot, trust me.

Chapter Two: Ill Tidings

Elizabeth Swann walked swiftly up the stone steps and into the cool shade of her mansion. Her father was sitting on a chase lounge in the tea room, talking to Mr. Lensier, a new craftsman in Port Royal. Smiling, Elizabeth bowed her head and took the marble stairs to the upper floors two at a time, antiques to get a look at her new gown.

One of her serving maids, a beautiful young girl named Sarah, was talking in a hushed whisper to Estelle, another maid and, when she saw Elizabeth, she smiled and stepped away from the other woman.

"Miss. Swann, you're dress is waiting on your bed." She opened the door for Elizabeth and when her mistress was in, shut it swiftly behind her. Elizabeth positively ran to the bed and ripped the top off the large box on her comforter. Inside was a beautiful white dress with light pink roses running up the side and a veil wrapped in a blue silk bag. Elizabeth gasped and pulled the dress completely up, holding it out for Sarah to see.

"What do you think?" She asked. Sarah came to her shoulder and grinned, letting her hand hover just above the beautiful flowing fabric.

"It's lovely, Miss. Elizabeth." Sarah answered, letting her hand drop. She looked around the room conspiritoriously and then voiced, in little more then a whisper, "Do you want me to help you put it on?"

Elizabeth looked up and felt her cheeks grow red, as though the prospect had never occurred to her. Put it on? Did she dare? It was so beautiful, she couldn't believe it was hers and she wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment. Excitement and a sudden bout of nerves hit her as she stared down at the dress. She'd been dreaming of marrying Will since she was young…she'd never dreamed about the dress though.

"No." She finally answered, folding the dress carefully and setting it back into the box. That would have to wait, for the present anyway. In just three days she'd be getting married, she could wait until then.

"Sarah replaced the lid as Elizabeth went across the room and sat down on the bench in front of her vanity mirror, checking her hair. Will would be at the mansion in a few minutes to take her on their daily walk and she wanted to look her best. When she was done fixing her hair, her and Sarah left the room, Sarah going towards the end hallway and the other rooms of the house, Elizabeth to the stairs. She'd wait in the parlor or the teas room with her father until Will came.

Mr. Lenseir's voice was low when she dropped off the last step and began walking towards the tea room, but she could still hear it. "…and the waves were so high they tossed the ship. It's very strange, they've never been that high. Even the most qualified and experienced sailors said they've never seen anything like it." Elizabeth stopped outside the room, from view of the men inside and continued to eavesdrop. "It's strange; the weather out there has become more frightful in the last few days. And the fish! Hundreds have washed up on the beach in the last few days."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. Strange weather? Where? "Yes, I've heard similar stories. They stared a week or so ago." Her father said. "All these weird things…it's almost like the world is coming to an end."

Mr. Lenseir's soft hiss startled Elizabeth slightly; the panic in his voice was evident. "Don't say it." He spit and Elizabeth could almost see his blistered finger lifted to a weathered brown face.

The bell rang at that moment and Elizabeth rushed away from the tea room, back a few steps to make it look like she had just come down the stairs and was on her way to the tea room. Pausing, she stopped and waited for her father and Mr. Lensier to appear as the butler appeared and made for the door.

"Elizabeth!" Her father exclaimed, smiling and rushing forward to kiss her cheek. "You remember Mr. Lensier?" Elizabeth nodded and inclined her head slightly in greeting before turning to the now open door and her fiancée standing on the step.

"William, my boy!" Her father smiled, leaving his guest and ushering Will inside. He motioned to Mr. Lensier. "William, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Mr. Lensier, he's from New York and he'll be working here in Port Royal. Mr. Lensier, this is William Turner, the most exceptional blacksmith in Port Royal." Mr. Lensier and Will shook hands, the other surveying Will with close regard.

"Mr. Turner pleased to meet you." Mr. Lensier sniffed slightly but Will didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Pleased to meet you to." Will answered with a slight nod before turning to Elizabeth. "Are you ready to go? I've been waiting all day." Elizabeth smiled as her father, nodded to Mr. Lensier and then departed.

Mr. Lensier watched them leave before turning to Governor Swann. "You allow your young daughter to go off on her own, unescorted, with a blacksmith?" Swann frowned and looked at the closed door.

"They'll be married in a few days." He answered. Lensier sniffed in disapproval.

Elizabeth clung to Will's arm as they walked slowly down the dirt path into the town of Port Royal. The sun was setting, sending a crimson glow across the shimmering water of the Caribbean. Elizabeth stared out at the water and could just make out the spots of two large ships on the horizon.

"Oh Will." She sighed, letting her head drop onto his shoulder. She could feel his body heat seep into her, feel his breathing beneath her cheek as his shoulders rose and fell. She felt his lips brush her hair in a kiss and smiled. "I got my dress finally."

"Yes?" Will asked, his voice cracking with some unknown emotion that he wouldn't share with her. "And?"

"It's beautiful!" Elizabeth squealed, squeezing his arm. "Oh, it's everything I hoped for." She let out a long breath and her eyes turned back to the small glimpses of the ocean she could see in between the buildings. "What do you think it will be like, being married?" She pulled her head from his shoulder and looked up into his deep brown eyes. He looked tired but happy to be walking with her again.

"Married." He whispered, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. "Is that so soon?" Elizabeth giggled and nodded. "I don't know. The same as it is now in some ways, as long as Jack doesn't come around and mess it up." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. They had refrained from talking about their pirate cohort since his botched execution so long ago and now Will felt the need to bring him up?

"We haven't heard anything from him." Elizabeth pointed out, shrugging. "I wouldn't worry. He's probably off plundering some poor merchant ship right now and having a good time at it." Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes drawing to the harbor as they passed another shop. The ships were closer now, so close she could almost tell if they were Navy or not. They both, however, seemed very familiar.

Shouts from a bunch of Navy men could be heard from down on the beach but they couldn't see them. "Wonder what's going on." Will muttered, his eyes now drawn to the water. As they passed from the shadow of another building, he pulled her to a stop, his eyes squinting at the two ships now anchored in the bay. "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth squinted at the ships to and picked out the Dauntless easily. It was large and grand and sat beside a smaller vessel. Though the smaller vessel was in direct sunlight, or as much as the dying sun could give, Elizabeth would have been sure it was thrown into the Dauntless' shadow because it was completely black…

"Will, I think that's the Pearl." Elizabeth whispered, bringing her hand to her face to shield her eyes from the sun's glow. "Actually, I'm sure of it."

"Come on." Will hissed, pulling her along quickly to the beach. Elizabeth felt worry and annoyment tug at her insides. She was worried for Jack, hoping he hadn't been caught but was annoyed all the same at the timing in which he had picked. Three days before their wedding and not to mention the fact that their walk was now in shambles.

They reached the beach just as a few small rowboats, lead by James Norrington, arrived on the beach. Going directly to the Commodore, Elizabeth grabbed his arm as he made to walk away. He smiled at her, his eyes roving her face before turning to Will and frowning.

Elizabeth nodded to the Black Pearl. "Where's Jack?" She asked. Norrington's brow furrowed at her forward question and a look of hurt crossed his face. He'd evidently been hoping she'd be happy to see him. Elizabeth felt her face grow red at her rudeness and was about to make up for her blunder when Norrington spoke.

"Does this mean anything to the two of you?" He asked, holding out a folded piece of paper. Will took it, examined it and then handed it to Elizabeth, shaking his head.

"'Help me'." Elizabeth read. Confused, she handed it back to the Commodore. "No, what does it mean? Where did you get it?"

"It was in the Black Pearl's captain's cabin. It was really all we could find." Norrington answered, staring down at the paper.

"All you could find?" Elizabeth asked. Norrington nodded. "What do you mean? Was the crew dead?"

"No. We don't know what happened to them." Norrington answered after a few seconds pause. "They…and Sparrow were missing."

Rebecca Foster crossed the beach, a basket under her arm. It was full of shells, a few clams and dripping seaweed. She hummed under her breath and danced in the tide as it licked her ankles. The weather off the cove had been so strange lately and she could only remember one time before this, when her father had told her the story of a famous pirate being hanged.

She rounded the bend in the beach and jumped over a few rocks and a log that had washed up on the beach, tripping over something half buried in the sand. Rolling over angrily, she was startled to see a foot there.

A man was lying up against the washed up tree, sea weed tangled in his long, damp brown hair. His clothing was ripped and torn and there was crusted sea salt in his beard which had been plaited into two dark braids ended in beads.

Half of him was buried in sand and, after a few moments frantic digging; Rebecca was able to unearth the rest of him. Holding him close to her to keep him warm, she desperately looked up and down the beach.

The storm the night before had driven most people into the town to fix most of the damage from the high winds and now, as she looked over the golden grains, there was no one but her to help him.

A groan in her arms made her turn her attention back to him. He had the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen but now they were wrinkled in confusion as he stared up at her. "Who…"

His voice was cracked and strained making Rebecca place her fingers to his lips to quiten him. "Shhh, you're okay. I'll get you to safety, don't worry. What's your name?"

The man closed his eyes, his face set in a painful concentration and he seemed to ponder her question. Finally, he opened his eyes and focused on her again. "I…uh," He shook his head. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

To My Reviewers:

**Holiday1081**: Hey, it's been a long time since I've heard from you. I'm sorry about the suspence but everyone likes a little suspence once and a while…or all the time if you like to write like I do, it keeps people coming back for more (hopefully). Yeah, I like Norrington and I think he's fair, that's what makes his such a sucker!

**Morph**: How could I not get his first name write, it's easy for me to remember because it's my dad's first name…lol. Thank you for the review and keep reading please.

**Flute** **Damioh**: I can't tell you what happened to Jack and his crew, that will be reveiled during future chapters. (If you've ever read my work, you'll know I only give little bits away at a time). Yeah, I always thought of Jack as very educated when I watched the movies so I guessed he can read and write…I love a smart Jack.

**Johnny'shumiliatedgrape**: I love your name, it's so awesome! Lol, yes, Jack can read! Norrington is very shallow minded when it comes to the intellect of pirates. I can't tell you where they've gone, that will be answered later (and I have to figure it all out to, lol)

**SiriusLupinJamesMarauders**: Everybody is out for the afternoon, at some beach resort…no, kidding. You'll see.

**Williz**: Thank you, I love Will and Elizabeth action to…only I wish he were with me…lol.

**PopRocke**t: Thank you, keep reading.

**Jack-from-Cairo**: Thank you, I updated, I hope it was fast enough. Please keep reading.

**Smithy**: Yes, Will would make one very, very hot captain…lol, but Jack does to so…

And to anyone who's reading this and hasn't reviewed or to anyone I missed, thank you.


	3. Cheating Again

Hey everyone! I swear, the whole adventure will start in the next chapter…I hope.

Chapter 3: Cheating

Rebecca helped the strange man walk up the beach and into the small outside houses of Port Royal. Only the poorest of the poor lived here but Rebecca pointed out the Governor's large house on the hill, only a small white speck above them through the trees.

"Does that look familiar to you?" She asked. The man stared at it for a moment and then shook his head, eyes straying to the fort and a dark chill passed over his face. Rebecca let her eyes rove the high walls and little red pinpricks moving back and forth.

"That does though." The man muttered as she pushed through the low door of her three room house, paint chipping away under her touch and fall in white flakes on the threshold.

The house was quiet, dim yellow light peering in through the dirty windows. Rebecca helped the man to a bed in her brother's room and then went into the kitchen, grabbing a small wood bowl from the scrubbed table.

"My brother could be home any minute now." Rebecca called. She grabbed what little food she could scrounge and went back into the room. The man was struggling with his wet shirt so Rebecca helped him remove it, her eyes widening as they settled on a large purple bruise running from his hip to just under his rib cage.

"Oh my…" Rebecca breathed as the man touched the bruise. It didn't seem to hurt him that much but she was still worried about it. "Here…" She began to rip up an old blanket but he stopped her.

"No, I don't want that." He said gruffly, pulling his legs onto the bed and leaning against the wall.

"Well…" Rebecca said, putting the blanket down and moving to his side. She sat down on the bed and stared at him. "Let's try to remember your name." The man closed his eyes and didn't answer her. "How about…William?" The man made a face and shook his head. "Okay, how about John?" He shook his head again. "Paul?" Again he shook his head. "James?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "How dare you." He said. Rebecca, unsure of his reaction, stared at him. "No…" He seemed to have gained his composure. "That's not it."

"Well, I can't think what to call you." Rebecca said. Slowly, her eyes moved to his arm and laid on his arm. There was a tattoo there, with a bird flying over water on the backdrop of a sunset. Underneath was the word, 'Jack'. "How about Jack?" She asked.

"I don't remember it." He said with a sigh. "It's not a bad name, really…" He didn't look convinced, however. Rebecca sat down beside him and stared at the floor.

"Okay, well, there's a mirror over there and a pitcher with water. Wash yourself up and by then I should have dinner made." She smiled and then left, closing the door behind her.

The man inside, newly christened Jack, got up and went to the mirror. A dirty, salt crusted man stared back at him, dreadlocks falling limply around his face. A bandana was pulled tightly across his forehead and various beads were laced through his hair. Black kohl ran down his eyes, smudged and halfway on his cheeks. He rubbed it off and examined the tanned skin beneath his fingertips. The two braids on his chin and his mustache were strange and nothing like a normal person would have. But…he kind of liked them.

There was a razor lying beside the bowl of water. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment before setting it down. He really didn't want to lose the facial hair but the beads and dreadlocks were heavy and awkward. Slowly, he pulled the bandana off his forehead and threw it onto his bed before slowly unwrapping the beads. After a few minutes his head felt lighter and slowly he began pulling at the dreadlocks.

He looked like a different person when they were all gone and smiled, astonished to find gold teeth in his mouth. He played with them for a moment before examining the rest of his body. There were bullet scars on his chest along with a long scar running up his left arm and a branded 'P' on his right arm.

He stared at it for a moment. What respectable man would have a 'p' branded on his arm? He was a pirate. Jack rubbed at it, disgusted but slightly proud of this new insight.

"Rebecca?" It was a male voice in the other room, calling for the woman who had been helping him. Jack stared at the closed doorway, hardly daring to move. "Rebecca?" The doorknob turned and a man stepped in. He was taller, taller then Jack with dirty blond hair. Sweat prickled his face and he smelled strongly as fish. He stopped in the doorway, his pack half slung over his shoulder, and stared.

Quick as a flash, the man dropped his pack and unsheathed a sword at his side. Jack sprang to his feet and grabbed his sword from the bed, holding it in front of him. Steps and fighting techniques flashed through his mind and he realized, if he had been a pirate, he would have known how to fight.

The man lunged with a growl and Jack sidestepped him, grabbing a bowl off the table and throwing it at him. The bowl hit the wall beside the man and smashed. Moving around the bed, Jack grabbed his shoe and threw it to. This time his aim was true and it hit the man in the shoulder as he came around the bed.

Jack leaped onto the mattress and was running to the other side when his feet got tangled in the blanket and he fell off the bed, hitting the dirty floor with a loud bang that jarred his whole body. The man sprang onto the bed to and Jack's pistol fell off and onto his stomach. Grabbing it, he pointed it up just as the man raised a sword. He stopped in mid action.

A memory suddenly came to him as he waved the pistol in front of him at the man. He remembered a dim and stuffy room. A young man stood before him, hair pulled back covered in a fine brown powder. Jack could see the pistol raised and the young man looking confused. "You cheated." The young man had said.

"Pirate." Jack could remember answering. A scream jarred him from his thoughts and he turned his eyes to the doorway. Rebecca stood there, shocked, surveying the scene with her mouth open.

She crossed the room and jumped on the bed which groaned loudly with her and the man's combined weight. Grabbing his arm, she tried to wrench the sword out of his hand. "Let me have it, Charlie, give it to me." The man let it go reluctantly but Jack didn't drop his pistol.

"Jack." Rebecca hissed, staring down at him. "Drop it." Jack glanced at her and slowly lowered the gun. The color returned to Rebecca's beautiful face and jumped off the bed. Jack began kicking at the blankets but just got caught up worse. Rebecca sighed, handed the sword back to her brother and then helped Jack get his feet lose.

"Who is he and what is he doing here?" Charlie asked, climbing off the bed to. Rebecca pulled Jack to his feet and tried to steady him as he tilted dangerously to the right.

"His name is Jack." Rebecca said. She smiled at Jack and pointed to the water bowl and razor. "Wash up Jack, shave and meet us in the kitchen." She then grabbed her brother's hand and led him into the kitchen. Shutting the door she turned to him and snapped, "You almost killed him."

"What is he doing here?" Charlie asked again, sitting down at the table.

"He can't remember who he is. I found him on the beach." Charlie rubbed his face hard with his hands.

"He's not staying here. We'll let the Navy have him." Rebecca shook her head.

"We can't." She said. "He's a pirate, I know it." Charlie growled.

"Then we have to hand him over to the Navy." He said, banging his hand on the table. "We hardly make enough money as is. If I go to jail…and hang, what then?" Rebecca shook her head.

"We'll keep him hidden." She said. Charlie shook his head and was about to say something when the bedroom door opened and Jack stepped out. He'd trimmed his beard right down to his chin and only a small tuft of hair was there. His mustache remained and his hair was pulled back in a tail at the back of his head. "Jack, I'll get your shirt." Rebecca said, jumping up. She looked at her brother and then left to retrieve the pirate's shirt.

Charlie stared at Jack as he sat down at the table. "I hope you're happy, you may have charmed my little sister but you won't get me, Jack." Jack's brow furrowed and he stared at him.

"I see we haven't got off to a great start." Jack said simply.

TO MY REVEIWERS:

erosgirl: Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. More soon, I hope. Keep reading a reviewing.

Flute Damioh: Yep, Jack has amnesia. I can't tell you anymore then that, that would give to much away but I left a clue in there that you wont get until you read more. I'll have more clues before I reveal it to, at least that's what I'm planning.

Chem: Thanks, I hope you like it.

Holliday1081: Hey. Yep, Jack don't know he's the sexiest pirate in the whole world! I hope you don't mind the few changes to his appearance. He'll get everything back later, I just had to show subtle changes and it is important to the plot. Yes, you'll find out what happened to the rest of the crew, especially Ana because she's one of my favorites.

Morph: Thank you. I hope this was updated fast enough. I hope you like it.

Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: LOL, yes. Well, Jack can't be immune to everything but he's hot so I can't do to much to him…well, I can but…LOL. Yep, it's inevitable that they will get married eventually but Jack keeps ruining their life in all my stories it seems. Jack, respectable! What kind of monster do you think I am? Kidding but no, Jack can never be respectable, he has to much respect for himself. I hope you don't mind the changes that I made in this chapter but they will all come back, their as Jack Sparrow as rum.

Oocssuck: Hey! Ana and the rest of the crew are…you'll just have to wait and see. Yes, Jack is just to hot to be majorly hurt…for long. I love Jack/Ana stories to. If you like Jack/Ana stories check out my other story Fated Parting, it's Jack and Ana and it gets off to a very rough start.

Jack-from-Cairo No, Jack's memory is shot but hey, he still has his looks. I'm glad you like it and I hope you stick with it.

AND TO EVERYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED OR DIDN'T REVIEW, THANK YOU!


	4. Island News and Tears

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short and hastily written. I just wanted you all to know I'm still alive. I have major writer's block at the moment and your all asking me what happened to the crew. This isn't even half of their problems to come but I just wanted to get this out. The next chapter I plan to make more exciting. I hope you like this, don't worry, it'll get better.

**Chapter 4: Island news and Tears**

Anamaria opened her eyes and rolled over, staring up at the swaying palms above her. The blue sky was just visible through dark clouds and threatened rain. She really didn't want it to rain again. That was all it had been doing for the past few days.

Letting her head fall to the side, she gazed into the eyes of Gibbs. He was sleeping peacefully beside her, a smile under his beard. What could he be possibly smiling about? They were lost, in the middle of the Caribbean with no ship, no captain and a dwindling supply of food. This was the worst situation ever.

Reaching out a hand, she poked him hard in the gut. Gibbs woke with a grunt and a snort, bolting into a sitting position and crying, "No, baby, don't go!" Around the clearing, men chuckled and shook their heads, watching him. Gibbs sniffed, rubbed a hand over his face and turned to glare at Anamaria who was laughing. "I have nothing to say to ye." He growled.

Anamaria slowly sat up and stretched her long arms. Really, she could care less if he did or not. "Has anyone gone out for food this morning?" She asked. The men shook their heads and stayed in their groups, looking around like stunned birds who hit a window. Sighing, Anamaria got to her feet and left the clearing, pushing through deep foliage towards the beach.

In truth, she didn't feel like finding food either. She was looking for Jack, and she wouldn't stop until she found him. It had been days since the storm had toppled the Pearl and they had swum to the island. Jack couldn't have got far and she was sure he wasn't dead…he couldn't be dead…

She climbed a rocky ridge and started trudging up a hill on the other side. At the top, she turned past a rocky out cropping and past a waterfall. The air was hotter the higher she got and soon she was thoroughly exhausted. The trees thinned and she stepped out onto a large hill overlooking crystal waters and white capped waves. White sandy beaches stretched beyond her, mixing with land and water. There was nothing…nothing for miles.

Anamaria ran a shaking hand over her forehead and wiped away the sweat that prickled her forehead. She was at the end of the world…

Will made his slow progress up the beach. There was no one around him, it was almost deserted out here. Beside a large hill of rocks he found Elizabeth, sitting in the sand and staring out at the sea through unseeing eyes. Tears streamed down her face and landed in her lap. At Will's approach, she looked up and took in a shuddering breath.

"Do you think he's alright?" She asked, her bottom lip shuddering. Will nodded and sat down beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder.

"Jack's…Jack." Will said, staring at the sea to. White waves crashed against the shore and gulls called over head. It was a beautiful morning, to bad it was so overcast with doom and gloom. "He'll be fine. I know it." He pulled her closer to him. "Come on; let's go back to the forage." Elizabeth sighed and allowed Will to pull her to her feet. As they walked away up the beach, Rebecca led a weary Jack behind her. She watched the young lovers as they made their way up the beach.

"As soon as the sun's down I'll take you into the town." She whispered. Jack nodded and they took their seats in a clump of trees by the beach. "Now, tell me everything you can remember about yourself."

To My Reviewers (apologies about this crappy chapter)

Oocssuck: I love Jack/Ana pairings. This will hopefully be one, if I can get myself together and write this story. I'm sucking right now. I hate writers block but I wanted to give you guys something. LOL, he'll remember Ana…who could forget Ana?

Holliday1081: Maybe I'll bring Norry in. He's very important and I feel for the guy. He's so cute and innocent with his little get Jack quest. No, Charlie may not be the best thing to help Jack get his memory back…we shall see. LOL I liked the nun comment. It was really pro.

VeganHippie: His hair isn't that short, don't worry. It's about as long as Will's only it'll be more dirty. Pirate, after all. Yeah, I juggled with a different name but then I remembered the tattoo and it didn't make sense. Oh yeah, he's got his looks. drool

morph: Yes, he can grow back his beard…and he will. He likes his beard. Thanks, sorry about this crappy chapter.

Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: Oh yeah, I swoon over Will but more then a little now and again. I have a grandpa named Jack so I like the name Jack. I have a dad named James and a grandma named Elizabeth (who was married to Jack) so it's kinda weird. Anyway, and don't worry the dreads and the beard can grow back. It's just Jackie's little fall from grace…for now. I like your name. LOL. Sure Jack can own you. Man, that might be kinda messed though if he did. Can u imagine what he might do? LOL and sorry for this crappy chappie. The next one will be better, I hope! I just need to get over the block in my brain.

AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED OR IS READING AND NOT REVIEWING, THANK YOU.


	5. Many Meetings

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long!

Chapter Five: Many Meetings

Jack and Rebecca waited until the sun had gone down before making their way up the beach and into the town of Port Royal. The cobbled streets and muddy ruts didn't seem familiar to Jack. They more had a feeling of something he would have rather stayed away from.

Small pubs littered the side streets, hidden prostitutes were scattered here and there. For the most part, Jack felt this place was to slow and slightly dangerous, with the Navy walking up and down the street and tight armed packs.

"Anything?" Rebecca asked after they had gone up yet another unfamiliar street. Jack shook his head and headed for a back ally where there was a barrel. Perching himself on top, he surveyed the street, frustrated.

"I feel like I've been here but the dock seems the most familiar thing right now. The dock and that." He pointed to the large governor's mansion, just visible over the peak of a nearby roof. "I've seen it before."

"Well, if you've ever been here, the chances are you have." Rebecca answered. She perched herself on a second barrel beside him and sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. "Maybe we should go back to the beach and look at the ships."

Jack closed his eyes, letting the sounds of late night Port Royal soak into him. For some odd, strange reason he missed the sounds of gun shots and clanging swords. He could remember dimly the groaning of ship rigging and the swinging of ropes over his head. A shrill female voice shouting orders…

"Jack?" Rebecca whispered. Jack opened his eyes. He wasn't sure if he had dozed off or just what had happened but Rebecca had moved. Now she was flat against the building, looking out cautiously around the side and into the street that ran beyond the mouth of the ally. Jack hopped off his barrel and staggered toward her. "There are Navy coming this way…and the Commodore."

Jack felt his stomach constrict. He didn't know why but suddenly he really wanted to punch this Commodore. Rebecca grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the crates. Listening, they heard the men walk by, one with a droning flat voice was giving orders to the others.

"…ship into the far end of the harbor. We still don't know what happened but I will take no chances. The crew is alive and intact somewhere."

"What about Sparrow?" Jack felt a strange twinge in his stomach. Sparrow sounded really familiar.

"Hopefully his body will wash up somewhere. No doubt in my mind that he'll turn up alive." The droning voice answered. Soon, their talk disappeared into the hushed babble of other strollers on the streets. When she was sure they were gone, Rebecca hauled him to his feet and looked around the corner.

"That was close." She whispered. Looking back, she caught the confused look on Jack's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's…" Jack started. Then he shook his head. "Nothing, luv. Maybe we should go back to your house?" Rebecca nodded and took his hand, leading him out on to the street. They were just passing up a side pub when Rebecca pulled him to a stop and shoved him into the shadow of a building. Jack looked over at her, mildly surprised as she flattened herself against him. "Well, I'm honored but…"

"No, it's my brother." Jack's brow wrinkled and he looked out past her at the street. Charles was standing in a side ally beside a stone wall, talking animatedly to three Navy guards. His hands were moving around his face and he was pulling at his hair, his sparse facial hair and then rubbed his arm.

"He's telling them about me." Jack whispered back. Looking around, he noticed the swinging sign above them. It was a blacksmith shop. "Come." Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, closing the door with a light snap. Peering through the holes in the wood, he watched the exchange going on outside.

"I am so sorry, Jack." Rebecca whispered to his right. He couldn't see her, the shop was pitch black but he could feel her hand on his arm. Jack shook his head, peering back out at the men. "I didn't think he'd…"

"No need to explain." Jack answered. Turning, he tried to penetrate to darkness around him but couldn't. They'd just have to wait until then men outside left. The smell of the shop was overpowering and made his head spin in the darkness. "This…seems familiar."

A creaking from the roof met their ears. Jack grabbed Rebecca's arm and squeezed it as the sounds of footsteps crossed some unseen floor above. Hissing for her to stay silent, Jack crept across the floor slowly, his hands outstretched. He didn't anticipate, however, for a sudden disappearance of the floor.

They had been obviously standing on some kind of deck and Jack had walked off it. Hitting the floor hard and unexpected, Jack groaned, rolling over and clutching his side where he'd hit something hard and wood.

"Jack!" Rebecca hissed through the darkness. Jack tried to sit up but slammed his head on something wooden. Head burning, side aching and the dark tilting crazily, Jack laid back down on the floor and thought it best not to move…until Rebecca landed on him, knocking the wind from his body.

The light of a lamp from the other end of the room startled him. Jack craned his neck, pushing Rebecca's hair from his face and stared at the stairs in the corner of the shop. A young man came into view, wearing a loose white shirt that almost hung to his knees, over loose brown pants that came to just under his knees. He wore no socks but a pair of shoes and in his hands were a lamp and a sword held out protectively in front of him.

The kid looked familiar. Curly brown hair framed a handsome tanned face. When he spotted them, only dark shapes lying in a heap at the other end of the room, he stopped, squinting.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He called, commandingly. Rebecca raised herself, pressing painfully on Jack's bruised side and on his chest. She rolled off and clutched her head.

"Mr. Turner, please don't hurt us and keep your voice down." She said. The kid made his way down the stairs and cross the room, stopping just short of throwing his light on them completely. "Someone is after us. This was the only place for us to hide."

"Are you alright?" Turner asked. Rebecca nodded slightly and squinted at Jack. She shook him and he sat up slowly. "And who are you? Your names."

"My name is Rebecca Foster and this is Jack." The lamp swung to the side, emitting its faint light on Jack's face. Turner froze, staring at Jack who stared defiantly back.

"Jack?" Turner breathed. Jack stared at him as the kid crossed the rest of the room and knelt beside him, placing the lamp on the floor. He sat there for a moment, and they stared at each other. Turner's eyes were shining but Jack couldn't understand why. This kid seemed like a hard worker, what would he have to do with a pirate.

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a tight hug. Jack tried pulling away but this kid was strong. After a few minutes, he let go, smiling. "I can't believe it! Your alive!" Turner whispered. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Wait, you know him?" Rebecca asked. Turner turned and grinned at her.

"Of course I do. How could I not know Captain Jack Sparrow?" Rebecca gasped and looked at Jack as though he'd suddenly sprouted antlers. Jack, however, was staring back at this kid in wonder. He knew him?

"But, who are you?" Jack asked. Turner's smile slid off his face like rain water on a leaf.

TO MY REVEIWERS:

Holliday1081: Yeah, I hate writer's block. I've pretty much unblocked it now but it's still there a little bit. Yeah I love Jack and Ana but I don't think Ana is in the next movie! I was so upset. You'll see what's up with Rebecca.

Ilana Starr: Yeah, I love his beard but…it'll grow back. Jack's kinda in a little rut. He always seems to get out of his ruts though. You'll see what all happened with the Pearl.

Elessar-Lover: I'm sorry for the delay. My writer's block is still there but I chiseled it down a little bit. LOL. I hope the next update will be better and sooner.

forceflow46: Thank you so much, that was touching. You'll see what will happen with Norry and Elizabeth. You'll also see where the others are and how they got there. Also, you'll see Rebecca's fate, have no fear.

alexwacrap: I hope you haven't read this story before! I haven't. If you find the one that's like it, let me know. I swear I didn't copy or anything. I've had people do that to me, I really don't mind but someone else might so I try not to. That's weird.

Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: Good luck with your block, I hate them so much!

Oocssuck: Yeah, stupid writers block. I kinda broke it a little. I hope this isn't a Mary Sue. I love Jack/Ana only I don't think Ana will be in the next movie, which sucks. I know, I felt sorry for Ana, worrying for Jack. They may or may not see each other again…LOL. I know, the ending made me mad and it just came out of my head when I wrote it. I really didn't mean to do it. LOL.

Johnny-cakes-Depp: Hope you had fun with your bf! Hope you liked this chappie.

williz: Thanks. Keep reading!

To anyone I may have missed or isn't reviewing, thank you!


	6. Uninvited Guests

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay!

Chapter 6: Uninvited Guests

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed, racing across the dirt floor and throwing herself into the pirate's arms. Jack tensed, patting her on the back as she dissolved, sobbing onto his shoulder. Will smiled over her shoulder at Jack who couldn't have looked more uncomfortable if he'd sidled into the gates of hell. When Elizabeth pulled away, wiping a shaking hand over her cheeks to rid the tears, her smile broadened. "We thought you were dead!"

"So…" Jack started, eyeing her up and down. "Are you my wife or my daughter or something?" Elizabeth's smile faded slightly but she laughed all the same.

"Jack! It's me, Elizabeth!" She coaxed. Jack stared at her in confusion so she turned to Will. When Will had gone to get her, he had only told her to come to the Blacksmith's shop. He hadn't said why, he hadn't mentioned Jack's illness at all. Jack had been told Will was going to get someone from his past. It had all been in a hope that Jack would eventually remember something. "What's going on?"

"He's lost his memory." Rebeeca said, making Elizabeth jump. The other woman had been sitting on a stool in a dark corner, watching the scene in front of her.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked roughly. Rebecca hopped off her stool and walked over to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I found him, on the beach a few days ago." She said simply. "I cleaned him up, gave him a hair cut and shave…" Elizabeth raised and eyebrow and Will could tell she didn't like this woman at all. "My brother told the navy about him, they'll be searching."

"Do they know he's Jack Sparrow?" Will asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Rebecca shook her head.

"I don't think so, Jack's a common named and I doubt my brother picked up on it. Why?"

"Because, if the Commodore knew he was Jack Sparrow, he wouldn't be safe around us. Come on," He approached Jack slowly as though he were a strange kid on the street, and began leading him to the back door of the shop. "We're getting you both to my house."

"Will, it's not safe!" Elizabeth protested, running after him. Will, who's head was hanging out the door, looking left and right, brought it in sharply and glared at her. "We should keep him here, in the shop, upstairs."

"Elizabeth, they could very well look here." Will shot back. "If he's in a residential house then…"

"No, because they know sometimes you work late, and you sleep upstairs on hot nights." Will sighed and pulled Jack roughly back into the shop, slamming him into the bucket of water and sending it cascading onto the amber coals from his day's work. A hiss rose in the air and sent steam in billowing clouds to the roof.

"Sorry, Jack." Will muttered. Jack shook his head in a sign of forgivness and pulled away, walking around the shop which was lit by the pale light of the lantern he held.

Swords, a turning wheel where a donkey would stand and pull it….rafters underneath a second floor…This was the shop he remembered when he was fighting Charlie and pulled a gun on him.

Picking up some brown dust lying on the table, Jack rushed over to Will and threw it in his face. Spluttering and wiping at it, Will's head shot up angrily. "What are you doing!" He hissed, spitting it out of his mouth.

"I remember you." Jack said calmly, slightly amused to see the young blacksmith spitting out the dust. A word came to his mind…whelp. Will stopped spluttering and stared at him through squinty eyes. "We were fighting and I grabbed a bag and poured brown stuff on you."

Will's angry look broke into a wide grin. He nodded encouragingly. "What else?" He asked. Jack shook his head and shrugged.

"You're a whelp." He said, "That comes to mind…and a eunuch." Rebecca eyed Will with a new light in her eyes. Elizabeth looked amused. Will, on the other hand, laughed.

"You remember!" He said. Jack raised an eyebrow. So it was true? The kid was a eunuch. Will, sensing what Jack was thinking, shook his head. "I'm not a eunuch, Jack. But you thought so when you first met me. That's what you're remembering." He began pacing, back and forth across the dirty room. "If you could just remember…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Governor Swann, followed by three of his assistants, entered the room. Jack dove out of sight, into the dark shadows, and crawled behind a barrel in the far corner of the room.

Governor Swann sat puzzled, watching the three people across the room, all of whom looked suspicious. Finally, he turned his eyes on his daughter. "Elizabeth!" He exclaimed, "This is most improper, out this late with your fiancée in the dark…in his shop without telling me you were leaving!" The governor made his way carefully down the ramp, his advisors close behind, lighting his way. "And William, I always thought more highly of you then this."

"I'm sorry, Governor Swann, it was urgent." Will said. Governer Swann held up a hand to silence him.

"I trust you, William." He said. Suddenly, his eyes roved over the room and stopped for a brief second on Jack's hiding place. "However, I thought I saw someone else here."

Elizabeth and Will started at the same time, "Saw, there was no one I assure you." "Well, I don't know who that could be." The jumble of their voices died away suspiciously. Howevere, the Goverener, never being one swift on the uptake, smiled and took his daughter's upper arm gently.

"In a few weeks, she will be yours." He said to Will over his shoulder. Elizabeth seemed to bristle at being passed off so unceremoniously but kept her mouth shut. They were just about to the door when it slammed open, bouncing off the wall and scaring Elizabeth half to death.

Just within the threshold stood James Norrington, accompanied by four gaurds holding lanterns. "James!" Elizabeth cried as the men stormed into the room and began to search every nook and cranny. "What is the meaning of this!"

"I'm sorry Miss Swann," Norrington said. Will could tell he was surprised she was here, but was trying to keep his composure. "We're looking for a pirate whose been roaming about."

"A pirate, good gracious." Governer Swann said, his hand flying to his neck as though he'd been choaked.

"Commodore Norrington!" Will exclaimed angrily, moving across the room. "I assure you, there is no pirate here."

"You seem to love that kind of riff raff, Mr. Turner." Norrington said, coming down the ramp. His eyes lighted on Rebecca. "And seeing as she's here, I assume the pirate is hiding somewhere around here."

"You're not going to arrest me, are you?" Rebecca cried, running behind Will. Norrington shook his head.

"No, you're brother told us you were held captive and it was all against your will." Norrington said, holding his lantern high. Will felt cold sweat prickling on his forehead as Norrington drew closer to the barrels in the far corner.

"I was not held against…" Rebecca started angrily. Will turned and clasped a hand over her mouth, halting her angry tirade.

"Keep your mouth quiet." He hissed. Turning, he saw Norrington was ignoring them.

"It's interesting." Norrington said in a board voice. "His name is Jack…and he comes here." Will stared back at the Commodore stoically. "Only, he looks different…no facial hair or silly beads."

"Your fishing." Will said. Norrington smiled up at him.

"Am I?" He asked. He moved around the barrels and his eyes stopped, staring down at something…or someone behind them. Will's heart stopped.

To My Reviewers:

alexwacrap: Oh, no by all means write it! Go ahead, I'd love to hear ur version, don't not because of me. Anyway, what is this less popular one? I would really like to know.

Oocssuck: adult Easter eggs? I guess u could say that. LOL. It'll take a lot for his memory to come back, but don't worry, he's still more or less Jack. Yeah, I wish Zoe was back in the next movies but maybe this new girl will be better, we never know. I always make myself mad with what I write, it's an awful habit.

morph: You could be wrong, you may be right. Either way, things are gonna go somewhere for poor Jack, our hero with a bad memory.

Elessar-Lover: You are getting somewhere with ur theory, have no fear. LOL, Jack is the misunderstood hero, though Will would make a hot governor. LOL, Will reminds me of myself though for some reason. Only…I'm more feminine, obviously.

And to anyone I may have missed or isn't reviewing, thank you!


	7. Big Words and Song

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait between chapters! Well, this is a filler chapter and I just hope you enjoy it. I wanted to put something up so you all can know I'm not dead.

Chapter 7 Big Words and Song

Norrington held the lantern high up in the air and bent down, staring at the ground. Will could no longer see him but the glow of the lantern flickered off the wall, casting Norrington's shadow upon it. Then, the Commodore stood and continued searching.

Will blew out the deep breath he'd been holding. If Jack wasn't there, where was he? Trying not to look to suspicious, Will let his gaze wander into the dark corners of the shop. There was no sign of Jack at all.

After searching the shop, Norrington signaled to his men and they left in a huff. "Come along, Elizabeth." Governor Swann said, still looking shocked. He took Elizabeth by the arm and led her from the shop. Over her shoulder, Elizabeth gave Will a small smile and then began looking around, obviously searching for Jack. The moment they were gone, Rebecca came out from behind Will, looking worried.

"Where did he go?" She whispered. Will placed a finger to his mouth and picked up his lantern, moving through the shop with Rebecca at his heels.

"Hey, whelp." Came a gruff voice above them. Will jumped and spun around, looking up at the dark rafters high above them. Will smiled with relief to see Jack up there, sitting on one of the beams, smiling down at them. "Help me down."

"How did you get up there?" Will asked, handing Rebecca the lantern. He grabbed a few crates, stacked them beneath Jack and then reached up, helping him balance on them. When he was down, Will repeated his question.

"Well, I…" Jack stopped. There was movement outside the shop. Quickly, he dived behind the crates again as Charlie entered. He glanced around, saw Rebecca, and made straight for her.

Charlie grabbed her in a bone crushing hug, glared at Will and then began leading her roughly from the shop. When she struggled, he growled low words to her and continued his trek. Soon, they had disappeared into the darkness of night.

"I hate him." Jack's voice said from behind the crate. Will sighed and walked to where his friend was sitting. Together, they leaned against the crates in silence for a while.

"What happened, Jack?" Will asked. "Do you remember anything?"

"Well, I know I'm popular." Jack said, jerking his thumb at the door through which everyone had disappeared. Will smiled and nodded.

"You're famous and infamous." Will whispered. Jack raised an eyebrow, watching him still.

"Tell me." Jack said simply. Will opened his mouth to speak, laughed and then shook his head, shrugging.

"I don't know what to tell you." Will said with another laugh. "I really don't know what's true and what's a story when it comes to you. You…you are a legend because everything you've done is so…um…" Will fished for the word.

"Prodigious." Jack piped in. Will, who was about to say 'big' stumbled to a halt and glanced over at him.

"You see what I mean? I don't even know what that means." Jack shrugged.

"I means big." Will rolled his eyes and nodded, waving a hand at Jack as though pushing his words aside. "So, tell me about myself." Suddenly, Jack smiled slyly. "I'm good with the ladies, right?"

"Actually…no." Will answered, and Jack's face fell. "They end up slapping you usually."

"Oh." Jack said. Then he grinned again, but it was a little fractured. "I remember something like that…she's pulchritudinous." Will looked at him blankly.

"Sure." Will said. Jack sighed. "That means pretty, right?" Jack nodded. "And who would this pulkridnus…person be?"

"I don't know her name." Jack said, leaning his dark head against the crate behind him. "But she's as black as a night pearl and ten times as prickly as a rose bush." Will raised an eyebrow and felt his stomach clench. Then he laughed.

"Anamaria!" He gasped. "Oh Jack…" Shaking his head in pity, Will got to his feet and pulled his friend up after him. "Oh, Jack. We have to get your memory back soon."

Far away, on an island in the middle of nowhere, Anamaria crashed through the underbrush with the newbie, Sampson, following behind her. They had searched the perimeter of the island and now they had moved inland. Jack had to be here somewhere and she wouldn't give up now.

They came to a tall waterfall, glistening in the moonlight. Anamaria stepped carefully down its glistening, slippery banks and knelt by the water. With a skinny hand, she scooped up some water and put it to her lips. It smelt fine.

"We'll have to get water from here when we run out." She said, turning to Sampson…who was gone. "Hello?" There was no answer. Suddenly, a dark shape moved in the bushes and Sampson…who was somewhere in the darkness, let out a blood curdling scream that was stifled with a gagging, gurgle.

Anamaria peddled backwards and fell into the pool of water behind her. The woods around her were silent. Wadding into the water, she swam as quickly as she could to the falls and climbed up the rocks behind it. There was a cave and she spent the night there. Beautiful female singing echoed around her.

As she sat, shaking in the corner, listening to the singing, she whispered the only name that came to her, the only one who could protect her through this storm. "Jack, where are you? Have you met the same fate?"

TO MY REVEIWERS:

Due to an email I received, I will no longer be answering your reviews on my story, because it may be taken off if I continue. I will, however, answer your reviews in emails. For anyone who is an anonymous reviewer, if you would like me to answer you, leave your email with your review. Thanks! This will be starting after this chapter. I personally think the whole "You cannot answer your reviewers on your story) is stupid, but it's not my policy! Thanks so much to everyone!


	8. Commandeer? More Like Steal

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait but my computer crashed and it's been a really long time getting fixed! Thanks for waiting!

**Chapter 8**

"**Commandeering? More Like Stealing." **

"Who would want to name a ship, Black Pearl?" Jack asked, his voice so low Will, Elizabeth and Rebecca could hardly hear him. It had been two days since the explosive events at the black smith shop and the whole town was buzzing with the rumors that Jack Sparrow may still be alive, despite what Norrington tried to tell everyone.

Now the four cohorts hid in the bushes, watching the Black Pearl float alongside the Dauntless. Both ships had minimal crew onboard, something Jack seemed to take as a good sign, despite the fact that he couldn't figure out how he knew this.

"You did." Will answered, his eyes still on the Pearl. Beside him, Rebecca shifted, the telescope jammed into her left eye. She seemed to be counting. "What's wrong with Black Pearl?"

"It's not a very good pirate name, is it?" Jack whispered back, scratching his ear. "I really named her?"

"I think so." Will answered truthfully. "Or who ever you got it from." Jack gave him a look. In the dark it was hard to tell what it meant. Will sighed, took the telescope from Rebecca and, crouching low, moved along the bushes, trying to get closer. Behind him, he could hear Jack say, 'Black Pearl, more like…'

The rest of his words were a murmur but Elizabeth sure reacted. "Jack!" She exclaimed, obviously at a loss. Will turned and saw her and Rebecca staring at him, Elizabeth shocked, Rebecca blushing. Jack shrugged.

"I'm a pirate, not a saint." He said simply, following after Will. When the young black smith had picked a new vantage point, they settled again and he watched the Pearl.

"Are you ready to commandeer the Black Pearl, Jack?" He asked, folding the telescope and sliding it into his pocket. Jack parted the leaves of the bush in front of him, watching the bay and sighed.

"Commandeering? More like stealing." He said. Will smiled and nodded. "I like stealing, I think."

"You love it." Will replied. "It's your call, Captain. What do you want to do?"

Jack's frown turned into an evil smirk. "I want my ship back."

On board the Black Pearl, Gillette sat in silence, contemplating all that had transpired. Why had he been stuck on ship sitting? What had he done to bring about the wrath of Norrington? He knew the Commodore was still sore about losing his fiancée to a black smith, and about Sparrow constantly slipping through the navy's grasp.

Sighing, he left the table and moved to the next room where there was a bed, a cabinet and an assortment of maps. Going to the cabinet, he began searching through the drawers and was slightly surprised to see a whole drawer full of women's clothing.

There were night gowns, gloves, dresses…undergarments. Perfume wafted from the mountains of silk and cotton, love notes scattered the bottom. Curious, he lifted out corset and was examining ti when a voice behind him said, "I don't think that would look good on you."

Whipping around and dropping the corset, Gillette rammed into the cabinet and closed the drawer on his fingers. Hissing in pain, he pulled them out roughly and leaned against the wall, terrified. It wasn't possible, he was dead.

Jack Sparrow stood before him, pistol raised. The pirate captain looked different, his hair not as messy and tangled, pulled back in a tail at the base of his neck. He still wore his bandana and the kohl beneath his eyes. He was dripping onto the oriental carpet, as though he'd swam from shore.

"Y…you." Gillette stammered. Sparrow's mouth lifted slightly at the corners but, other wise, he remained still. "You're dead."

"According to whom?" Jack asked. With a flick of the wrist, he motioned Gillette towards the door. Keeping his front facing the pirate, Gillette reluctantly moved where he was steered. The ghost seemed real enough, the rumors had only been rumors though, hadn't they?

"Turn around." Sparrow said. Gillette moaned and slowly revolved until he was facing the solid door. Beyond the heavy wood were his men…if only he could get to them. Suddenly, Sparrow was right behind him, his fluttering hands moving over the seams of his clothing and pulling out weapons left and right. Sparrow chuckled, sending hot breath down the side of his neck.

"It's almost like you were expecting me." Sparrow said, amused, throwing a second pistol onto the bed. Gillette didn't care to admit it but he was armed for this very reason. He was afraid of this ship, as were all men. Crews didn't simply disappear from her decks and the Pearl's crew had been experienced to a fault…no, something bad happened here. Now, Sparrow's ghost was with him, exactly what he had been afraid of.

Hoping he'd be able to get away, Gillette let himself sag forward as though he had fainted. Sparrow fell for it. Moving forward with a curse, he tried to pull Gillette back but the navy man threw his head back sharply and slammed it into Sparrow's face. The pirate pushed Gillette away from him, growling in pain. Gillette tried to move toward the bed but was stopped by a sword tip to his throat. Looking up he came face to face with Will Turner.

"You." He growled, straightening up. Will glanced over at Jack who was leaning against the wall holding his nose. It seemed fine but from the looks of it, he'd been hit hard. Elizabeth and Rebecca were beside him, watching the two near the bed.

"Me." Will said blandly. "Jack, you okay?" Jack straightened and let his hands fall from his face.

"Who is that?" He asked, pointing at Gillette, "I want to know so I can kill him and mark his name on his tombstone." There was a hidden knife in Jack's hand suddenly, and he advanced on Gillette with a deadly look in his eyes. Gillette fell back towards Will, the lesser of two evils.

"Jack, never mind. We're here for a reason." Will said, holding up a hand to stop his friend. Turning to Gillette, he lowered his sword. "If you know what's good for you, you will open that door a crack," He pointed to the captain's cabin door, "And tell the men outside to leave the ship."

Gillette looked so angry he was almost spitting. Jack, on the other hand, had calmed down and was looking around the cabin, seemingly impressed. Will grabbed Gillette's arm and moved him to the door.

"Hurry, we have a ship to steal, and don't alert them in anyway. I'll know about it." Gillette sighed and opened the door, angry blazing in his eyes. Leaning out the door, he called to his men.

"You can all leave. Take boats and move to the Dauntless. On my orders." Gillette called. There was a loud burst of talking outside and, after a few minutes, all was quiet. Will pulled Gillette back inside and closed the door, bolting it.

"Move to the table." Will ordered. Gillette gave him a scorching look and then moved to the table. Sitting down heavily, he watched the soaking occupants of the room for a moment and then his gaze shifted to Sparrow.

The man was acting odd in his opinion. He seemed disoriented and curious. Sparrow moved to the cabinet and opened the drawer with the women's clothing inside. He smiled, almost glowed. "I thought you said I wasn't a lady's man." He said to Will. Miss Swan rolled her eyes, almost embarrassed and moved around the cabin.

"I'm going to take a look around." Will said. "Jack, watch him. I'll take you on the grand tour once we're away."

Jack looked up, holding a lime green scarf in his hands. "I thought you sent the men on board to the Dauntless." He said. Will nodded. "So, won't they come after us?"

"No. Not enough people to steer that ship. We'll have a small head start…and this is the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean." He winked and left. Gillette sighed. This was really weird.

After a few hours they were still free. The Dauntless hadn't moved and no one in Port Royal had yet come after them, or so they all hoped. After locking the poor Gillette in the brig, Will had taken Jack on a tour of the Pearl, hoping to jog his memory. The Captain, however, was still out to sea.

"So you remember nothing?" Will asked, leaning on the railing as Jack steered. They were headed to Tortuga, how Jack knew the way, Will had no idea. Jack sighed and looked around his ship.

"I remember these sails were torn." He said, pointing up. Will nodded and moved his hand, urging him to continue. "I remember…Anamaria? I remember her ordering men around. I remember skeletons, and a large storm…many large storms." He turned around completely and stared at Will. "I remember a man who looked a lot like you, talking to me like I was a child." He smiled and turned back to his wheel. "I remember women…singing."

Will straightened at this. Women, singing? In all of the stories he'd heard, there was no singing. "What do you mean, Jack?"

"It was late at night, like this…and we were rounding the corner of an island. Anamaria was talking to me, as storm was coming and we were arguing about stopping for the night. Women were singing and…" He shivered and shrugged. "It was probably a dream." Somehow, Will didn't think so.

On the island, Anamaria huddled into herself, eyes trying to pierce the gloom. Beside her, Cotton was shivering in the dark, staring at the flames in front of them. The singing was getting louder.

**TO MY REVEIWERS: **

**Back by popular demand, I have decided to continue with author responses and hope nothing bad happens. One of my reviewers convinced me so, here we go: **

**Blackmagic:** LOL I'm glad you like that. I'm in love with fan fictions where Jack and Ana are together, I don't know why, I believe that no matter what happened, Ana left an impression on him. For better or worse.

**meowbooks**: Thank you so much, your compliments made me blush, truly. I'm glad you like it and I really hope it is original. I should look around a little more and make sure but what I'm planning with it, the whole thing, I'm sure is very original. Thank you.

**alexwacrap**: LOL That's ok. I know, the people on are really weird. Anyway, I'm gonna continue with what I like to do and, if anything happens, I'll make my own website and hope they don't try and shut that down to. LOL. Thanks.

**Ailidh** Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**forceflow46:** Hey you! I would of course email you about new posts and stuff; I'll do that tonight, just in case my long wait had turned you off at all, so expect an email from me soon! I'm continuing with author responses though, which I'm happy about!

**Vampyrewolf**: Yeah, I really should re-read over my work but I get so excited for you all to read it! LOL. I have to calm down. Thanks a lot.

**morph** Sorry about the length of the last one. This one was a little bit longer. Glad you like it!

**Elessar-Lover**: I'm sorry it took so long! LOL, I hope you liked it! Anyway, That stupid rule sucks but I was never one to play by the rules for very long so lets hope and prey I don't get in trouble! LOL. Thanks.

**Oocssuck:** LOL, I know about that review but I'm not following it anymore. I miss answering to all of you! Anyway, yeah those big words I didn't know either. I searched forever to get them. Yeah, poor Sampson. I always kill off the new guys for some reason. But, I suspect you readers would hate me if I killed off a really well known one, eh? Sorry it took so long.

**VeganHippie**: Sorry, but I did it! LOL. Sampson? Well, Sampson got eaten I think. I'm not sure, that's up to your imagination for now. Maybe they'll find his body or something. We'll see. LOL.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! To anyone I may have missed or who isn't reviewing, thank you! **


	9. Painted Eye

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. This is kind of a filler chapter but it's got some action so enjoy!

P.S. I don't own POTC blah blah blah…

**Chapter 9**

**The Painted Eye**

Jack and Rebecca stood at the Black Pearl's wheel, watching the coast of Tortuga as it drew closer. Smiling, Jack some how got the feeling of home from this strange town. Rebecca moved from his side and leapt down the stairs to join Will and Elizabeth at the bow as they pulled into the harbor and docked just off shore.

Anchoring just a little ways out, they lowered a row boat, bound Gillette and rowed a shore. On the dock, men greeted him warmly with waves of their hands and happy calls. Jack waved back, unsure as to whom they were.

"Captain Jack, you're back!" One man called merrily. He dropped the crate he was holding into the arms of another man and swaggered over to the bewildered pirate. He regarded Jack with raised eyebrows. "New look?" Jack let his eyes wander across this strange sight. The man was wearing a pair of ragged pants, pulled tight across his waist with a string. The jacket pulled taught over his wide shoulders and barrel belly barely covered the flower patterned shirt beneath. Jack nearly smiled. "Well, it suits you if you don't mind me saying." Then he spotted Will. "And this is the child of Bill, isn't it?"

Moving around Jack, the man shook Will's hand, his eyes never lingering on the two beautiful women in their midst. Jack suddenly figured out this man's orientation. "Um," He cleared his throat loudly and the floaty pirate turned, halfway through his examination of the bound Navy man. "We'll just be on our way then." Nodding, Jack saluted the stranger and tugged on Gillette's ropes, pulling the stiff young man up the dock. A fluttery voice called after them.

"Beware of Sapphire! She's on the rampage!" Jack shook his head and turned up a shadowy path that Jack knew, subconsciously, would take him into Tortuga. Will somehow got up beside him and walked steadily, watching him curiously. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Will? I know you have something you evidently want to say to me." Will smiled slyly and Jack suddenly got what he was thinking. "No."

"Come on, Jack. How do you know?" Suddenly, a woman stepped out in front of them. Though beautiful at one time, she had seemed to shrink in the bleak air of Tortuga, no place for women. Her torn dress hung raggedly from her left shoulder, the once glistening red velvet now matted and dull. Her make up was slightly smudged but the evil leer on her face was what made Jack step back into Gillette. With out a word, her hand flashed out and smacked him across the face with such force it knocked Jack harder into Gillette who in turn rammed into Elizabeth. With a daggered glance at Rebecca, the woman took off up the path and into the sunbathed town beyond. "Never mind, too many women slap you for him to be yours."

Jack flexed his jaw for a second and then glared at Will. "That would be Sapphire." He grumbled, pulling Gillette along with far more force then was necessary. "We'll sail out as soon as we have enough supplies…bloody Norrington." Will smiled and glanced at Elizabeth whose face failed to defy emotion. She was still friends with Norrington and Jack's verbal game was probably taxing on her.

The town of Tortuga was swift and loud, babbling in his ears like some unseen brook. Glancing around, Jack pulled Gillette into the nearest shop and pushed him gently in to the corner of the small, dusty room. A woman behind the counter looked up, startled and then smiled.

"Well Jack Sparrow." She whispered, coming around the counter. Jack's eyes shifted to the baked bread on the shelves behind her and breathed deep the wonderful, warm smell. "I was beginning to think you were never coming back."

Jack watched her closely, trying to come up with her name. Her face, smiling at him in the dusty light was familiar yet he couldn't place her. Black hair, curled tightly and unnaturally, bounced perfectly around her olive face. Her smile lit up the room and sent shudders through his body. The realization that he had spent very private moments with her exhilarated and frightened him.

"Breathe my name, like you always do." She whispered, her lips brushing against his ear. Jack shivered and reached up, wrapping his hands in her soft tresses, forgetting Elizabeth, Will and Rebecca in the doorway.

"Um…" Jack whispered, biting his lip as her mouth traced the contours of his throat. "I don't remember your name…"

The woman stepped back suddenly, her brown eyes widening. Hurt and anger etched into the soft lines around her mouth and threatened to consume her beautiful face. It was amazing how she could go from an angelic being to a demon. Stepping back didn't bring him out of harm's way as her small, delicate hand snaked out and stung his face.

Trying to compose herself, she walked back behind the counter, patting her hair and then leaned across the top. Glaring into her eyes, she growled, "My husband is in the Faithful Bride. If you're looking for supplies go there, as usual and leave me be. I don't know why you tempted me so." Jack felt a twinge of guilt…a need to explain himself. He stepped forward but a light grip on his arm halted him. Elizabeth was trying to pull him back. Sighing, with one last look at the nameless woman, he grabbed Gillette and left, rubbing his cheek. There were a lot more women in Tortuga. How many more had he pissed off?

"How ironic." Rebecca said quietly outside of the bakery. "Her husband is in the Faithful Bride and yet she goes behind his back." She eyed Jack with an icy look and moved off down the street ahead of them.

The Faithful Bride, a dingy pub in the heart of town, wasn't as bustling as it would have been had night fallen. Still, the place was crowded and loud. A few fights were breaking out left and right, some whores were making love with pirates in the back and the bar tender was humming gently to himself, a song Jack definitely recognized but couldn't place.

Elizabeth smiled as the strains of the man's song filled her ears and she began chanting under her breath. Jack couldn't hear the words but his tongue longed to sing along, as if the words were fighting to break loose from his lips.

The bar tender looked up as he rapped on the bar top and growled angrily when he recognized him. "Oh it's you. Damn you Sparrow." Jack's brow furrowed but he stayed silent, wanting to know why he was being damned. "You are your damn song. If you're thinking of leading the whole bar in a cor…cora…"

"Chorus?" Jack offered helpfully. The barman waved a hand at him in dismissal.

"Yes, that. If you intend to lead the men in that song again, don't. It's been stuck in my head for three weeks now…Yo Ho,Yo Ho."

Jack leaned on the bar top and opened his mouth to ask for the woman's husband's name but he realized he didn't know it. "Ah…um…" Squinting, he suddenly got an idea. "I promise I won't sing if you correctly answer some questions about me." The man raised an eyebrow and gulped, looking worried. "Question the first. What is my full name?" The man looked visibly relieved.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…the Captain as or more important then 'Jack'." Jack nodded, smiling.

"Question the second. Who do I usually get my supplies from?" The man's eyes shifted through the bar to a man sitting beneath a lovely woman with red hair and a red dress. Jack's eyes shifted as well and he made an ecstatic 'ah'. "Thank you."

The man glanced up as Jack approached and smiled, showing mossy teeth. "Jack." He said, shifting the woman off of him. The woman pursed her lips and watched Jack with anticipation but he wasn't sure why. Handing Gillette off to the Black Smith, Jack took a seat across the table and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I need supplies." Jack said simply. The man grinned and took a sip from a tankard at his side.

"I need money, Jack. You know I can't work for free." Jack sighed and glanced at the woman who was still watching him.

"How about keeping my lips sealed on your little love affair?" He asked, looking back to his business associate. The other man smiled.

"How many times do we have to go through this, huh? You are always saying, "Megan, give me this, Megan give me that. And I am always saying I need cash. No money, no deal. My wife knows about Scarlet." Jack eyed the woman for a second and then turned back to Megan.

"So no accord?" Megan shook his head. "Fine. I'll take my business else where." Slowly Jack stood and reached out, grabbing Megan's tankard and drinking deeply. Rum slipped down his throat, burning his mouth but feeling better then breathing. Licking his lips, he went to set the rum down but Megan grabbed his wrist.

"I think you and I can come to an agreement. Come to my home tonight and we'll get what you need." Jack grinned and twisted his wrist away from his grip. As he straightened, Scarlet's hand flew out and smacked him across the face.

"That was for ignoring me and not getting mad when I was with another man." She screamed. "I thought you loved me." Confused, Jack wobbled away with Elizabeth's hand on the small of his back.

In the middle of no where, Anamaria stoked the fire as it crackled and faces grew sparking in its depths. They smiled at her wicked and cruel, calling for her to come forward and join them.

"Ana," Gibbs growled and plopped down heavily next to her. "Macks is still gone, Cotton is getting sick and the men are hungry." He stared at her as though she could change this. Anamaria sighed and looked around. The men were huddled around their own little fires, talking quietly. Many speculated on their dwindling numbers and the loss of their captain, who all though invincible. Jack…where was he.

"Help, some one help me!" A voice called from the dark trees. Everyone jumped up and rushed over to Conry who was helping a bloody Macks walk. The man was covered in blood, deep gashes, like claw marks marred his tanned face and shredded his shirt and pants. Sweat prickled on his forehead and threatened to wash him away.

They settled the injured man under a palm tree and Gibbs began taking stock of his injuries. Anamaria gasped as the full weight of what they saw hit them. Black bruises marred the brown skin beneath and white puss leaked from his wounds.

"Get light over here." Gibbs yelled. Marty rushed forward with a make shift torch and held it up so they could all see. Gibbs slowly lifted the lifeless man's eye lids and saw the rings around the colored part were tinged blue and glowed. The pupil was no longer round but triangled. With a hissing breath, Macks blinked Gibb's fingers away and growled.

**To My Reviewers: **

**Stickbug: **I already replied to you so you know the deal. LOL. Keep reading and I hope you still like it.

**Linwe Elendil** No, I've never seen the show Monk, sorry, maybe I should just so I know what you mean. Anyway, I know what you mean by proof reading, I really should but usually it's just hard enough to find time to write and I have about 5 other stories I have to keep going on, because I bit off more then I could chew. LOL. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you keep enjoying this story.

**DarkoBender** The singing ladies will be, in my mind, a really big deal. We'll see what's up with them, I have to start adding more clues. LOL.

**blackmagic365**: Um, yes, Eulogy for an angel will be updated soon. Chapter nine will hopefully be put up tomorrow but that depends on how far I get on my English essay. Until that's done, I won't be writing anything. We'll see if Jack and Lydia are still alive...keep an eye out for it.

**alexwacrap**: Awe, you almost forgot my little story? Sniff. Oh well. No offence was taken to your sense of humor. When you've lived in my family for as long as I have, you get to see all sides of humor so…LOL. Thank you for your review, it made me glow with pride.

**williz** Thanks a lot. The sirens? Well that's very interesting…we'll see.

**forceflow46:** Awe, thank you so much. Hearing you…reading you…saying things like that about my writing makes it all worth while. You're the best and expect an email update from me tonight…or yesterday or what ever, depending on when you get the email.

**Elessar-Lover:** Thanks! And here's your update.

**TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED OR WHO ISN'T REVIEWING, THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
